halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vadumverse
9bTdZyNeiDk Pick a side. With an indefinite timeline, Vadumverse is focused entirely on the Sanghelios and Humanities reconstruction and newfound alliances formed after the Human-Covenant War. During the Post war and Reclaimer era; powerful syndicates, criminals and terrorists seek out to destroy both factions by any means necessary. The main focus of the universe is that certain crime events will trigger ongoing wars from within, and it will be up to the UEG Police Department, and other allied forces to put an end to the hostilities. List of Members Active users See: Template:Vadumverse Members for more info Inactive users *M088TheReal - Inactive as of June 23, 2015. *Admiral Benjamin Church - Inactive as of 02/11/2016 *FeralG5 - Inactive as of 02/11/2016 *IBananaMan - Inactive as of 03/31/2016 Era's *'Human-Covenant war' - The Human-Covenant war, also known as The Great War, was a major interstellar conflict pitting the Unified Earth Government and its United Nations Space Command against the Covenant Empire during the mid-26th century between February 11, 2525 and March 3, 2553. *'Post-War Era' - The era in between the Human-Covenant war and the Reclaimer era. *'Reclaimer Era' - The era of encountering the Forerunners and their impact on humanity, the rebuilding after years of Human-Covenant war and establishing friendships with former enemies. Timeline See: Vadumverse Timeline Novels and Short Stories Novels *Assassination Games by Andromeda Vadum (and maybe a co-author(s)???) *Forbidden Fruit by Andromeda Vadum and Revan180193 *Reclaimer by Coolbuddy379 *Retaliation by Andromeda Vadum *Run for Your Life by Andromeda Vadum *The Perfect Heist by Andromeda Vadum Short Stories *Deceived by Andromeda Vadum *Desperate Times by Andromeda Vadum *Halo: I love you, my enemy by Revan180193 *Hunted and Hijacked by Andromeda Vadum *Underlying Motivation by Andromeda Vadum *Vengeance by Andromeda Vadum *War games by Andromeda Vadum Chronicles/Series *Vadumverse series (A series of short stories that act like a film series.) Factions/Events/Non-Character Weapons *Plasma Combat Knife *Type-4 Burnspear *CM393 Marksman Carbine *''God's Word'' *''Natalie's Memento'' *Kalash Directed Energy Rifle *Heavy Machine Gun-47 Forerunner Artifacts *Divine Sphere *Guardian of Norma *Norma Sentinel Vehicles *''Shadow of Retribution'' *R110 Bull Shark Heavy Tank *R655 Sand Shark Light Walker *FPS-class Light Destroyer *[[WNS Loathsome Tonight?|WNS Loathsome Tonight?]] Places *Chimera *Pandora *Trion *Wealth *Munster II **New Waterford Events and Battles *Second Interplanetary War Organizations *Crimson Circle *Elysium Resort *Ember Coalition *Ember Federation *Ghost Company *IMMORTAL-I Program *LEGION *Project NECROMANCY *ONI Security and Reconnaissance Agency *Russian Criminal Syndicate *Ultranationalist Party *Sanghelios Police Department *Sangheili Alliance *Shadow Thieves *Titan Corporation *UEG Police Department *UNSC Maximum Security Detention Center *Valkyrie Company *Wealthian Coalition Minor Characters See: Minor Characters (Vadumverse) Rules General #Heed to Bungie's and 343i canon, if not your articles may be slapped with a NCF. Articles created prior to 343i's newly established canon are exempt from this. If you create an article that pre-exists new things in the Halo universe, use the contradict template. Side-tangent to explain; a user once wrote his own version of Halo 3 before Halo 3 came out, Halo 3: Ascension, and when the game came out, it no longer fit the universe's canon, but rather than NCF all that work which had been fine at the time, the Contradict template was created. #Post your characters in your proper faction side. Anything else such as stories, timeline info, ect. belongs on Vadumverse's main page. #Anything related to Vadumverse should go on the talk page. #Your actions on Vadumverse will be closely monitored. Should the administrator(s) of Vadumverse receive complaints about you, you may be discharged from our expanded universe. #Most importantly, be safe and have fun. :) #Add to your userpage to keep up-to-date with what goes on in the universe. Writing #Copyright is strictly enforced, ask permission before use, any quotes used from authors or celebrities must be referenced with #'s along with an explanation in the reference section. ''See: for more info. #Proper English, Punctuation, and Grammar is a must. #When making an article in the Vadumverse timeline, please place the Vadumverse Era template in the article: . #Don't contradict previously established timeline data. We like to keep things consistent. Check with others working in the universe before you post. Application Category:Expanded Universe